


His Classic Afterparty

by KatxXxNaoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Tied up Commander, bottom!Erwin week 2015, much swearing, such kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatxXxNaoe/pseuds/KatxXxNaoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical case of a mildly drunk Erwin returning home late after partying with the upper class.</p>
<p>-Bottom Erwin Week 2015 | Day 6 : Distance</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Classic Afterparty

It'd been way past midnight ,the long stone corridors filled with absolute silence ,all the recruits in their rooms and he himself ,being the last one to relieve himself from his duties like always ,was on the way to his room. Due to a very irritating ,to him at least ,habit he'd come to pick up from a couple of years back he'd always walk by Erwins' room before going to his own. He wouldn't knock nor enter ,he'd just walk by for no particular reason. It was something that had actually started back in the day when he'd just entered the corps and as a small secret agreement made between them he had to visit him there every night in order to report every little thing directly to him. Normally the room would have most certainly been empty at the time as Erwin was on one of his mysterious trips to who knows where again ,absent for at least a week. Still,he felt he had to and so he did no matter the circumstances of the rooms' owner.  
  
As he was passing by he heard a loud noise and his hand instinctively reached for the door knob. It wasn't locked as usual even after the countless times Levi had insisted him started doing so. His own safety mattered very little even if he wouldn't easily admit it himself and it pissed Levi off beyond imagination.  
After taking a short look around the hall he entered the room closing the door behind him.  
"Learn to lock the fucking door one of these days will you ? What was that noise ? " he said to the tall man sitting alone in the completely dark room.  
"A commander must be available at all times." the other man replied in a low weary tone.  
"Does that include people wishing to slit your throat while you're sleeping ? " Levi added while moving swiftly to sit beside him on his old messy couch  
"Cause the way I see it you reek of booze and man do you seem like an easy target." He sat close to him ,eyeing him with his usual frown.  
He wore formal clothing and it was quite clear what the case at hand was. As for the loud noise from before ,the small wooden table flipped in front of their feet was a sufficing explanation itself.  
_'Sneaking into your own office in the middle of the night like a thief,smooth.'_ Levi thought and his frown grew stronger by the minute.  
"Isn't it very fortunate then that I have you checking up on me in the most inappropriate hours ?" Erwin replied after a moment ,still without turning to face him.  
"Yeah sure,its always a pleasure walking on you looking like utter crap." he continued trying to pinpoint the exact place the other man was looking at.  
"Don't I know", he giggled, finally turning to face him with his heavy lidded blue eyes.  
"Why the fuck didn't you go to bed when you came back then", he pointed out,crossing his arms on his chest.  
"Maybe I was waiting for you ", Erwin reached out and caressed Levis' bottom lip with his thumb.  
"Or simply you got wasted and you are on one of your usual quests to piss me off my mind." he replied biting the finger laying on his lips.  
"Mm maybe", he answered moving closer in a small lazy way ,reaching out to cup Levis' face with both hands and kissing his lips sloppily. His previously crossed arms moved to take hold of the clean white shirt Erwin wore ,pulling even closer and responding to the kiss hungrily.  
  
The last time they kissed had been almost a month ago ,after quarrelling intensely about some changes on his squads schedule. Arguing and disclosed stress were their usual triggers and that day they'd been both tired ,stressed out and flat out done with everything,plus,not having seen each other for a whole week made it much easier to let go.  
Their tongues entwined and their deep kiss lasted for several minutes pulling each a little closer each time they remembered to breath.  
 However their messy kiss was interrupted by a light knocking on the offices' door.  
"Sir ,is everything alright ? " a womans' voice was heard whispering from outside. It was Petra. Erwin was the one that broke the kiss at first,eyeing Levi for a moment with a sly look later when they figured out who was behind the interruption.  
When he most evidently opened his mouth to reply to her he was shut off by Levis' hand on his mouth.  
"What are you doing you ass ,have you heard your voice ,its completely evident that you are drunk. Be quiet." he whispered.  
The reply he received was a wide grin and a kiss full of tongue on the palm of his hand. ' _The fucker is enjoying this_ ' Levi thought and after removing his hand ,ready to protest ,he was quickly kissed hard with deliberately loud ,open mouthed kisses before he could utter a single word.  
She'd probably given up and gone to her room by then but they couldn't have been entirely sure. Erwin knew that but he was being reckless just to irritate him even more ,he had never been shy about liking Levis' angry expressions the best after all.  
His small scheme didn't last long though as Levi grabbed him hard by his then messy blond hair and pulled him roughly backwards.  
  
"What's with that attitude ? " he asked while watching Erwin lick his lips like the sexy bastard he was.  
"What about it ? " Erwin replied making a move forward again but eventually being kept in place by the tight grip on his hair.  
"I'll tie you up and leave you to sleep on the floor bastard." he glared.  
"Mm ,with you on top ?" he giggled obviously extremely aroused already ,biting his own lip slightly.  
Levi sighted loudly and after he let go of the other mans hair he stood up,took off his jacket in a swift movement and tossed it towards a single chair across the room. Erwin ,who was still sitting on the couch facing Levis' back,reached out with his both his large hands to caress Levis triceps before his hands where stopped.  
"Enough. Take it off." the captain groaned smacking the other mans hands away and motioning for him to take his long formal jacket off as well.  
Erwin indulged with delight taking off his solid black jacket and tossing it towards that very same chair Levi had thrown his just a moment ago with not a moments hesitation. When he was free of it his attention returned to Levi who had also taken off his boots by then and was undoing the various uniform belts on his body,his back still turned towards him.  
He of course never missed a chance to watch Levi undress and while he did so he himself rolled both his white sleeves to his elbows and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt continually eyeing the other man with great anticipation.  
"All of them." Levi ordered and moved closer again finally climbing on Erwins' lap running his hands slowly on the his thighs while his eyes followed the commanders' broad arms move to his command.  
Erwin unbuttoned every single button slowly and sensually never averting his intense gaze from Levis' face. He loved to give a show in bed and Levi usually didn't mind much but that particular day he wasn't in the mood for unnecessary delay.  
When Erwin was done he placed his hands inside the open white shirt and caressed the stiff skin of his muscular waist hard ,his short nails living light red marks where he had touched.  
The Commander loved it when Levi touched him roughly like that ,it send shivers down his spine and having acquired an almost full blown erection by then he craved to be touched like that all over his body the soonest possible.  
  
"Levi" he murmured close to the other mans ear as he moved closer and mouthed small kisses on his neck as both his hands reached to cup Levis ass hard bringing him even closer. Levi groaned in response and grabbed the strong arms that held him bringing them close to each other in front of Erwins' torso.  
"Stay." he ordered and let go of them bringing his hands on the white scarf around his neck ,untying it and smoothly placing it around the others wrists.  
"Oh~" Erwin giggled in surprise not posing any resistance whatsoever.  
"Not a word." he ordered ,still looking deep into the others eyes. After making sure the knot was tied tightly enough he raised Erwins' bound arms slightly so he could slide on the inside of the huge gap his long limbs formed enclosing himself tightly into Erwins' embrace.  
When he turned his full attention back to him the tall blond mans face was lit with a bright smile. He wondered how long had it been since he last saw that smile ,the real one he only showed to Levi in moments like this ,engulfed in the darkness of the night were no unwanted eyes could see.  
There was always a proper distance between them when they were together in plain sight but actually being apart was something that made both of them feel half in a spiritual and physical sense.  
  
He grabbed the bolo tie hanging from Erwins' neck and pulled hard towards him bringing the commander on his lips and biting his luscious bottom one hard.  
"Did you whore yourself again ? " he asked in a low husky voice still nibbling on the reddened plump skin between his teeth his hands resting on the others hips. Erwin managed to moan a soft ' _no'_ ,closing his eyes to focus on the sweet abuse of his mouth.  
"Really ?" Levi continued sucking on the bright red spot he had left on Erwins' lips while his hand moved slowly inside the commanders pants.  
"Yes. _Kiss me_." Erwin requested grabbing the small of Levis back with both his tied hands and darting out his tongue in an attempt to initiate the kiss.  
"I don't think so." Levi answered biting lightly on the tip of the taller mans tongue ,earning him a passionate wail echoing from his partners throat.  
His hands skillfully undid the button and fly of the black trousers and his slender fingers brought out the already rock hard erection strained inside them.  
When Erwin felt the coldness of Levis fingers directly closing around his whole length he grinned his teeth and gave the other man the hungriest look he could possibly muster.  
And Levi liked nothing more than to see this kind of face on the commander ,messy hair ,heavy breathing and glossy tarnished lips.  
He let him wait for a short moment ,his thin fingers around him but still not moving ,only tightening their hold around his blooming hardness ,his other hand caressing his broad chest.  
"That's how you've been fairing this whole week you were gone then ? Drinking your sorry ass off going from party to party and begging for money with that pretty mug of yours ? " he whispered close to Erwins' ear who had by then let his forehead rest flat on Levi shoulder ,beads of sweat forming on the nape of his neck. "Jealous ?" he huffed turning his gaze towards him ,lips only coming apart for a moment.  
Levi sighted in disapproval and yanked the tender flesh in his hand from root to tip once and fast still gripping roughly ,his other hand working on one of the commanders perky nipples. Erwin closed his eyes and spoke some incoherent words under his breath ,biting on his chapped bottom lip.  
"I do recall telling you to shut the fuck up ,didn't I ? " Levi turned and whispered close to the older mans ear ,biting his earlobe briefly afterwards. His hand had begun to move rhythmically by then with slow tight motions from root to top and back down again. Erwin gripped the plain shirt that his hands had been resting on till then tighter and tighter by the minute.  
  
Levi had known exactly what the commander liked. He had from the moment they met ,even before begging this unusual arrangement of theirs ,he just knew.  
And he liked it. He liked to know that the bright blond miracle everybody looked up to wanted to open up and fall completely apart in bed.  
It didn't matter if he was on the receiving end or not ,he went mad with passion when pleasure mixed with pain.  
And when alcohol was involved he more than usually lost all appetite for command. And Levi ,even if he mostly liked to deny the fact that he could get any actual pleasure from doing things like that with his commander, liked to serve him that way. He got high knowing that Erwin came to him for relief and all that followed and he indulged in opportunities to have full control like this with no regrets.  
  
After resuming a fast paced rhythm for a while he felt Erwin whispering something among the entirety of moans and huffs the other man spurred close to his ear. The hand that had been caressing his chest stopped its circling motion and it pinched ,tugged played rougher instead matching the hard circling motions of his thumb on Erwins' tip.  
"What." he questioned and took the chance to give a playful lick on Erwins' adams apple when he gasped and perked his head upwards slightly in surprise.  
"Say it clearly." he continued looking Erwin deep in his heavy lidded eyes. The reply finally came after Erwin most aggressively launched forward again to suck on the sensitive flesh behind Levis' ear.  
"I said... _Harder_." He replied turning to look directly into Levis' eyes. Levi huffed a short laugh and indulged to the request upping his pace a notch ,his fingers gripping roughly ,but carefully ,into the tender flesh of the commanders' vast manhood.  
"That's what you had been waiting for isn't it. You were waiting for me to do this to you right ?" Erwins' cock had been dripping precum for a few minutes the least but Levi didn't intend to let it end as fast as the commander had probably hoped.  
"Levi" he huffed his mouth open and panting. "I can't anymore...let me touch you..." he trailed off moving his tied hands to cup Levis ass fully under his big muscular hands once again.  
"Won't be happening." Levi replied after letting half a moan escape his lips. He didn't remove the others hands however as even though he rejected strongly the others suggestion he enjoyed feeling Erwins' hands on that spot regrettably much.  
Nevertheless he wasn't going to let this progress that far. The whole time he had been struggling through his every breath to not get a hard on himself and he had been managing pretty well by then so he wasn't going to let commander handsome make him lose his personal battle at the final round.  
  
"Come for me." he ordered softly sucking on the tender nape bared before him. The scent of old cologne mixed with expensive champagne was oozing from Erwins' skin and Levi had already started planning on how to most effectively drag the man in his bathtub afterwards.  
He didn't get any verbal response expect for one or two heavy moans directly below his ear were Erwin was still working some sloppy kisses from time to time.  
It only took a few more swift movements for Erwin to finish ,his whole body shivering and his mouth calling out Levis' name in long perky moans.  
His disheveled muscular form looked so beautiful into Levis eyes every time he saw him fall apart like that even more so. Blurry eyes ,messy hair ,mouth fighting to stay closed and a frown between his majestic blond brows were only a handful of the things Levi worshiped on that face.  
After he was completely spend he moved his head from Levis shoulder to place his forehead against his ,eyes still closed,relief painted on his face although his breathing was still uneven.  
" _Levi_." he whispered close to the others mouth and Levi knew what the commander was requesting all too well.  
"I know." Levi replied and mashed their lips together. It was a passionate slow kiss ,a kiss between two very tired men and a kiss full of adoration on both their parts.  
  
After releasing Erwins' hands Levi immediately entered a small battle between him and the sticky mess on his hand with a clean cloth he kept in his pocket at all times,cursing under his breath while doing so.  
"Don't you fucking move,Im sucking this mess off of you after Im done with this." he barked without bating an eye towards the commander only to be attacked by a bear like embrace coming out of nowhere immediately after finishing his sentence ,Erwins' long limbs finally wrapping wholly around him.  
"Ugh seriously Erwin you idiot you'll get your stuff all over our clothes." Levi pointed out immediately raising his hands to meet flat on with Erwins' chest, strongly protesting the messy embrace.  
"It's ok ,just this once." Erwin liked getting cuddly after any activities such as these while Levi on the other hand liked ,as in most things, the exact opposite.  
But he held out most of the time because he understood. He understood that this was the way the commander conveyed his feelings for him the most clearly.  
Sure sex was intimate but words spoken during it weren't of the same importance as when told in moments after it. And words of affection were not the best case for either of them so they silenced their hearts instead simply holding each other close and chatting about anything but their feelings.  
  
"Yeah ,right." he replied after a moments hesitation relaxing into the embrace. After feeling Levi easy in his arms Erwin fell on his back laying flat against the old furniture with Levi tugged between his arms and legs horizontally sprawled on top of his naked chest.  
"Don't you dare drift to sleep with your cock still hanging free like that."  Levi pointed out tilting his head upwards to meet the sideway gaze of the commander.  
"Hah~" he breathed nuzzling the top of the shorter mans' head "There goes all that make believe flattery and respect I had gathered up these few days away from you,all gone in the blink of an eye" Erwin giggled lifting his left hand close to Levis face caressing his pale chick.  
"Shut up shithead. I'll flatter you all you want when you are sober and clean again." Levi brought his own hand around the others mans wrist evidently eyeing the light red mark left there by his cravat.  
The commander grinned when he noticed and kissed the captains nose playfully "Don't worry about it. You _know_ I like it."  
Levi grimaced in response and brought the hand he was holding close to his lips,kissing the mark he had placed there.  
Erwin started at the rare sentimental scene unfolding in front of him and as soon as Levis eyes met his again he placed his palms on each side of the smaller mans face pulling him upwards and directly on his battered lips.  
They both kept their eyes open and when their lips parted Erwin closed his arms around him once again and pecked the top of his ear.  
' _I missed you so bad_ ' was what he intended to say but Levi bit his exposed neck before he managed to finish his sentence ending it with a loud 'ow' instead.  
"Don't you dare." Levi barked when their eyes met again,his hands flat on Erwins' heart.  
' _That's so like you_ ' Erwin thought and an exhausted grin filled his handsome face once again.  
Without saying a word he pushed himself upwards  and off the couch with Levi wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist in response his face full off surprise and irritation.  
"What the hell." he growled looking deep in his eyes with honest intent to kill.  
"Taking you somewhere nice." Erwin replied with a light smile and a peck on the others lips while on route to his bedroom.  
"Bathroom first." Levi insisted voice dead serious.  
"Tell me again in the morning." the commander replied placing a gentle kiss on Levis neck.  
" _I hate you_." Levi wailed without truthfully protesting at the time but Erwin knew better than to pretend he wouldn't pay for everything the next day.  
"That's ok." he giggled when they reached the small dark room giving Levi a last peck between his narrow brows and placing him on the bed afterwards turning back to close the wooden door.  
" _I hate me too_."

 

 


End file.
